Tears in the heaven
by Spolity Moody de Lupin
Summary: A veces estamos solos y no hay forma de huir de nuestros propios dolores. Ya es hora de dejarlos ir Harry. Dejenme Rews!


Este song fic lo hice cuando estaba triste y el media player junto con googlese pusieron en mi contra; Media player puso tears in the heaven mientras que google puso frente a mi nariz una imagen de Harry frente al espejo Oesed donde veia a sus padres... tonces nacio este fic. Ojala les guste mucho n.n

**_Tears in Heaven_**

Siempre que no puedo dormir me paro de la cama y busco mi album. Al ver sus caras miles y miles de preguntas comienzan a volar en mi mente; preguntas a las que no quiero contestar por que se que la respuesta puede dolerme demaciado. Preguntas que no puedo responder por que ni siquiera tengo la capacidad de imaginarme una respuesta que pueda consolar esta presion que se genera en mi pecho cuando veo sus sonrientes caras en esas fotos que no me dejan ver mas alla de un sentimiento

_Would you know my name if I saw you in heaven? Would it be the same if I saw you in heaven? I must be strong and carry on, 'Cause I know I don't belong here in heaven._

¿Como hubiera sido mi vida con mis padres¿que tal y si yo hubiera tenido un hermano o hermana? Obviamente no viviria con los malditos Dursley. ¿Como serian mis cumpleaños? seguramente mamá me llenaria de besos y mi padre estrecharia mi mano y me daria un gran abrazo. Estaria en una linda casa donde todas las tardes nos acostariamos en el jardin a mirar al cielo. ¿Como seria mi vida con una madre? Poder estar en sus brazos cada vez que ella descubre que algo me mortifica. ¿A que habra olido su cabello¿Como seria su textura¿Cual sera su perfume favorito? ese sería el que le regalaria en sus cumpleaños ¿Como seria mi vida con un padre¿como seria mi vida con ambos?  
Si algun dia los volviera a ver, ellos...¿ellos podrian reconocerme¿sabrian quien soy?

_Would you hold my hand if I saw you in heaven? Would you help me stand if I saw you in heaven? I'll find my way through night and day, 'Cause I know I just can't stay here in heaven._

Con dolor acaricio el borde de las fotos y siento como una picazon en la nariz me nace. Pensar en como mi vida podria cambiar y que yo podria solucionarla... Nunca me he enterado bien de como pasaron las cosas y del por que yo tengo que vivir asi. ¿Como seria mi vida en los dias mas dificiles? Imaginarme mil situaciones a la vez solo parte mi corazon, solo me lastima, solo hace que un muchacho como yo, se ponga a llorar como un tonto extrañando a mamá y a papá..añorando una vida que jamas tendre.  
¿Ellos saben quien soy¿me han olvidado? He hecho cosas malas y a veces no soy lo que quizas ellos habran deseado. Pero el tiempo me ha hecho asi, las aventuras, las sircunstancias en las que vivo...

_Time can bring you down, time can bend your knees. Time can break your heart, have you begging please, begging please._

Mamá: eres hermosa en una foto, tu sonrisa podria curar cualquier dolor y esa mirada haria temblar al mas frio. Me diste tu vida, me diste tu fuerza y veme...estoy flaquenado ante la idea de poder reunirme contigo Papá: eres un heroe. Primero fuieste tu antes que ella. Como se nota el amor que habia ahi, el valor que tomo a tu corazon y la fuerza inexplicable que estaba en tu alma. Y mirame...estoy a mitad de la noche llorando su ausencia en una fotografia.

_Beyond the door there's peace I'm sure, And I know there'll be no more tears in heaven._

Donde sea que esten, se que están mejor que aqui. Donte todos corren peligro, donde de todas formas hubieran muerto; no importa que idea se me ocurra...nada los salva de esa muerte. Nada. Estoy seguro que por mas que un giratiempo pueda llevarme a ese momento y tratar de ayudarte papa, y tratar de defenderte mama...ni hay nada que pueda ayudarme a cambiarlo. ¿Estoy solo?  
¿De verdad mi vida pudo haber sido diferente¿Son solo tontas divagaciones entre el pudoser y el es?  
Mamá, seguramente estar en tus brazos seria una experiencia soberbia y papá poder aprender de ti...seria algo que...no...no puedo ni imaginar. No quiero imaginar nada mas...quiero ir ahi, quiero verlos...¿Cuanto tiempo mas tengo que esperar¿Cuanto tiempo mas tengo que apoyarme en este debil pilar de la suposicion¿por que mi vida no puede ser como la de los demas?  
¿Por que solo a mi tiene que pasarme esto y aprender a vivir con ello?

_Would you know my name if I saw you in heaven? Would it be the same if I saw you in heaven? I must be strong and carry on, 'Cause I know I don't belong here in heaven_

Jamas los vere, jamas los conocere. Jamas nada, por que yo no pertenesco ahi donde estan, yo no soy de ahi.  
Tengo que ser fuerte y seguir caminando hasta el final. Seguir compartiendo mis sonrisas con un par de caras en fotos. Con texturas lisas y con figuras que me saludan sin importarles quien soy. Solo tengo que dejarlo ir, encontrar un camino y ser fuerte...tan fuerte como ustedes los fueron al defenderme; al defenserse.  
Gracias Padre.

* * *

Que tal? XD espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi...cuando lo hice, lo hice asi como asi, no lo re lei, no lo corregi ni nada, lo deje en bruto por asi decirlo. Dejenme rews! 


End file.
